Back
by andanirachmania
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah yang terinspirasi dari sebuah MV Infinite yang berjudul Back


Back

Cast :

Kim Sunggyu

Kim Myungsoo

Nam Woohyun

Lee Sungyeol

Jang Dongwoo

Lee Howon

Lee Sungjong

Kim In Gyu (OC)

Di sebuah ruangan, seorang namja yang mondar-mandir ke kanan lalu ke kiri. Di wajahnya tampak gurat-gurat kekhawatiran yang jelas. Tak dipedulikannya beberapa orang lain di sana yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

"Hyung, bagaimana ini ? Apa mereka belum diketahui keberadaannya ?" tanya seorang namja. Sedangkan yang ditanyai malah memainkan ponselnya.

"Aish, hyng aku bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau malah mengacuhkanku ?" gerutu namja itu.

"Sudahlah, Myungsoo-ah. Lebih baik kita menunggu kabar dari Sungyeol dan Dongwoo hyung."nasihat namja yang menjadi dancing machine di grupnya itu.

Mereka adalah Infinite, boyband asal korea yang saat ini sedang naik daun. Boyband yang beranggotakan Kim Sunggyu aka Sunggyu, Jang Dongwoo aka Dongwoo, Nam Woohyun aka Woohyun, Lee Howon aka Hoya, Lee Sungyeol aka Sungyeol, Kim Myungsoo aka L, dan Lee Sungjoong aka Sungjoong kini tengah menunggu kabar Sungyeol dan Doongwoo yang saat ini sedang melacak dimana keberadaan In Gyu, adik dari Kim Sunggyu yang saat ini tengah diculik oleh segerombolan gangster. Terlihat jelas gurat-gurat kekhawatiran yang tampak di wajah Sunggyu. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara dering hp yang berasal dari ponsel milik sang leader mereka.

"Hallo, yeoboseyo ?"

" _Ini aku Sungyeol."_

"Ne, bagaimana ? Apa kalian sudah menemukannya ?"

" _Begini, hyung. Kami menemukan kalau mereka saat ini berada di daerah Busan. Dan setau kami di sana ada gudang kosong, tepatnya di pinggiran."_

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kalian awasi terus."

" _Baik, hyung."_

PIP

"Sekarang, kita ke daerah Busan. Tadi Sungyeol sudah memberitahuku kalau mereka ada di Busan. Maknae, kau cari tahu letak gudang kosong yang ada di Busan. Myungsoo-ya, kau siapkan mobil karena kita akan ke sana sekarang juga."

"Baik, hyung." Kata mereka bersamaan.

…

Segera saja mereka berlima segera menuju ke tempat para penculik itu bersembunyi. Jarak antara Seou ke Busan membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu jam. Setelah mereka tiba, ternyata di sana sudah ada Sungyeol dan Dongwoo yang menunggu mereka.

"Kalian kenapa lama sekali sih ?" tanya Dongwoo

"Itu gara-gara Myungsoo hyung yang sok-sok an tau jalan ke sini."jawab maknae.

"Sudah kubilang aku itu tahu, hanya saja lupa."bela Myungsoo.

"Alah, bilang aja kau memang tak tahu jalan ke sini, hyung. Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang untuk belok kanan ? kenapa malah belok kiri sih ?

"Aku memang lupa, maknae. Terakhir kali aku ke sini saat aku masih kelas satu SMP. Jadi wajar saja kan kalau lupa ?"

"Alasan, untung saja ada Hoya hyung. Kalau tidak mungkin sampai besok kita tidak akan sampai-sampai."

"BISAKAH KALIAN UNTUK DIAM ? ATAU KALIAN MAU KUTINGGAL DI SINI ?" teriak sang leader.

"Tapi, hyung…"

"DIAM. KALAU KALIAN TIDAK BISA DIAM LEBIH BAIK KALIAN BERDUA DI SINI SAJA, SEKALIAN JANGAN KEMBALI KE DORM. Hosh…hosh….hosh…" ujar Sunggyu sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Sudah, hyung. Yang sabar."nasihat Woohyun.

"Lebih baik kita susun strategi dahulu, sebelum masuk ke sana."usul Hoya.

Setelah peredebatan antara Myungsoo dan Sungjoong tersebut, akhirnya mereka bertujuh menyusun rencananya. Setelah melewati perdebatan yang amat sangat tak penting, akhirnya mereka segera masuk ke dalam gudang kosong tersebut saat matahari telah terbit, hal ini dikarenakan sulitnya mereka mendapat kesepakatan dalam hal rencana tersebut. Dan karena kebijakan dari Woohyun, akhirnya mereka langsung masuk ke dalam semuanya. Dengan gaya yang sok cool, mereka segera masuk ke dalam sana. Cukup banyak anak buah dari gangster tersebut. Denagn kemampuan bela diri yang mereka kuasai, segeralah mereka hajar lawan mereka satu persatu. BUGH…BUGH…dengan mudahnya mereka melakukan tendangan serta pukulan terhadap lawan mereka. Namun, meski begitu lawan mereka juga masih dapat melakukan perlawanan.

"Ck, sial."umpat Hoya setelah kena pukul dengan balok kayu dari belakang.

"Hyung, lebih baik kau segera selamatkan In Gyu. Biar mereka kami yang urus."kata Sungjoong disela-sela menghadapi musuh-musuh mereka.

"Tapi, bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkan kalian di saat seperti ini ?"

"Tapi, keselamatan In Gyu lebih penting, Sunggyu hyung."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku serahkan urusan mereka kepada kalian."

Segera Sunggyu masuk lebih ke dalam untuk menyelamatkan sang adik, In Gyu. Namun, tidaklah mudah untuk menemukan keberadaan In Gyu yang saat ini sedang bersama Si Kumis, bos dari gangster ini. Sedangkan di waktu yang bersamaan di sebuah ruangan, terdapat seorang yeoja dengan mata tertutup dan tangan diikatkan ke belakang kursi yang ia duduki.

"Manis, sepertinya kakakmu sudah tak peduli lagi denganmu. Buktinya ia tak segera menolongmu."ujar seorang pria berkumis.

"Iya, kakakmu sekarang lebih mementingkan teman-temannya dibandingkan dirimu. Ia sudah tak saying lagi denganmu."pria botak menambahkan.

"Itu tak mungkin. Kakakku sangat sayang dan peduli padaku."

"Cih, mana mungkin. Kalau iya pasti sudah dari tadi ia datang. Nyatanya sampai sekarang ia tak datang-datang. Sudahlah aku saja kalau kakakmu sudah tak peduli lagi denganmu."

"Sudahku bilang aku sama sekali tak percaya dengan ucapan kalian."

Duaaakkkkk...

"Lepaskan adikku."

"Oh, rupanya sang pahlawan sudah datang. Takkan kubiarkan kau pulang dengan selamat. Oh ya satu lagi, adikmu cantik juga ternyata. Pantas saja temanmu menyukainya."

"Kurang ajar! Jangan sekali-kali kau apa-apakan adikku. Ini hanya urusan kita berdua, jangan kau libatkan adikku ke dalam masalah ini."

"Oh...tidak bisa. Urusanmu berarti juga urusan adikmu."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku ?"

"Bagus sekali, kawan. Inilah pertanyaan yang sedari tadi aku tunggu-tunggu. Mauku ya ? mauku kau mati ditanganku."

"..."

"Oh, apa kau ingat dengan yeoja bernama Ahn Da Ni ? yeoja yang merupakan mantan kekasihmu ? apakah kau masih ingat ?"

"..."

"Dia adalah adikku."

'DEG'

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin, marga kalian berbeda ?"

"Maksudmu aku Kim dan dia Ahn begitu ? Itu karna dia adalah adik tiriku. Namun meskipun begitu aku tetap menyayanginya melebihi apapun di dunia ini."

"..."

"Satu tahun yang lalu, setelah kau memutuskannya tanpa alasan yang jelas ia mengalami depresi berat. Keluargaku saat itu sama sekali taka da yang peduli padanya, mereka hanya menganggapnya telah memalukan nama baik keluarga. Keadaannya semakin hari kian memburuk, aku yang khawatir padanya mengajaknya untuk melakukan terapi. Namun, tetap saja itu akhirnya semua sa-sia. Berulang kali pula ia melakukan percobaan bunuh diri dan berulang kali kami berhasil menggagalkannya. Hingga pada waktu itu, aku melihatnya sendiri ia bunuh diri di hadapanku sendiri dengan mulutnya yang terus mengeluarkan busa. Sejak saat itu, aku terus mencari tahu dimana keberadaanmu hingga pada akhirnya, tiga bulan yang lalu aku melihatmu di televisi. Akhirnya aku segera menyusun rencanaku. Dan BINGO, saat ini rencanaku untuk balas dendam kepadamu akan segera terlaksana

"Ck, takkan ku biarkan itu, Kim Jongin. Sebelum itu terjadi, kau yang lebih dahulu kuhabisi"

"Sialan, cepat habisi dia. Aku ingin dia mati di hadapan adiknya sendiri."ujarnya terhadap anak buahnya.

Setelah itu perkelahian pun tak dapat terhindari lagi. Sunggyu dengan segala kemampuan bela dirinya memberanikan diri untuk melawan mereka semua. Satu, dua pukulan ia berikan kepada sang lawan. Peluh telah membanjiri pelipisnya dan tenaganya telah terkuras habis namun perkelahian masih belum berakhir. Di tengah-tengah perkelahiannya ia melihat adiknya di bawa keluar oleh oleh ketua lawan-Kim Jongin. Melihat hal itu, membuatnya sedikit lengah. BUGH...pukulan telak dilayangkan oleh lawan kepada Sunggyu. Saat ia lengah tadi, ada lawan yang memukulnya menggunakan balok kayu dari belakang dan itu tepat mengenai punggungnya dari belakang dengan keras dan membuatnya tersungkur ke tanah. Setelah membuat Sunggyu terjatuh, Jongin segera membawa In Gyu segera keluar pabrik.

Tak lama kemudian, datang Myungsoo dan teman-teman. Segera saja ia bantu Sunggyu berdiri dan kemudian mereka berlari mengejar kawanan Kim Jongin yang nampaknya belum jauh dari sana. Tak jauh dari luar pabrik tampak kawanan Jongin yang nampaknya memang menuggu Sunggyu dan kawan-kawannya. Dengan wajah angkuh dan menantang, jongin menyuruh anak buahnya untuk segera menghabisi Sunggyu beserta kawan-kawannya. Suara pukulan begitu terdengar saling bersahutan. Dengan kondisi yang sangat lelah, para member Infinite itu masih saja meladeni lawan mereka. Bagi mereka tak ada kata untuk menyerah. Selagi belum berakhir, mereka akan terus berusaha menumbangkan lawan-lawannya satu persatu.

Sementara itu, In Gyu yang melihat kakak dan yang lainnya dipukuli hanya bisa menangis. Berbagai kata andai terngiang di otaknya. Andai saja ia menuruti apa kata kakaknya, andai saja ia tak berbohong pada kakaknya, andai saja ia tak pergi bersama teman-temannya ke mall, dan masih banyak lagi kata andai, yang pastinya hal seperti ini tak akan terjadi. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah berdoa untuk keselamatan mereka semua dan juga dirinya. Namun, sepertinya Tuhan masih enggan mengabulkan doanya. Terbukti sudah selama satu jam perkelahian ini, namun kedua belah pihak masih belum ada tanda-tanda untuk menyerah. Meskipun hanya ada satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan mereka saat ini-lelah. Mungkin mereka akan berhenti apabila ada salah satu dari mereka yang mati kehabisan tenaga.

END


End file.
